


Before Christmas Dinner

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: And the rest of the 02 gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Ken and Daisuke chat up the rest of the 02 gang while waiting for their Christmas dinner to finish up cooking in the kitchen.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Daiken Secret Santa 2020





	Before Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I was part of the Daiken Secret Santa 2020 and I got the lovely Francesca who wanted a soft lovely Christmas scene. 
> 
> Francesca I hope you enjoy this little drabble!
> 
> Merry Xmas to all of you and enjoy <3

Daisuke took a deep breath, enjoying the savory scents of their Christmas dinner in the air. He leaned back in his chair, sipping his cola as the others chatted around him. He didn't care for their topic of conversation (the girls were talking about the latest hit from Yamato's band while the boys were discussing term papers) and instead let his arm casually fall behind the body right next to him, his loving boyfriend Ken. His mind was something else, namely the small hard box in his pants. 

Nobody knew what Daisuke was planning, except for Taichi but Daisuke knew the guy wouldn't blab, not when he was planning to propose to Koushirou himself in a couple of months. But just yesterday Daisuke had picked up the ring after spending countless hours working to save up for a simple yet gorgeous silver band, studded with small purple gemstones in the middle. Daisuke had fell in love with the ring the very moment he had seen in it in a window while helping Hikari with an errand. 

Now the only problem was finding a good time to surprise Ken. Deep down Daisuke did feel a seed of panic. What if Ken rejected the ring? But after the immense journey of being a couple, which consisted of falling in love with Ken years ago during that moment of Jogress, where their hearts had meld together, and then waiting until Ken came to him. Which, had been after a very sad break up between him and Miyako. And now they were still going strong six years later. So he was confident Ken wouldn't say no and if he did, well Daisuke would definitely go jump off a cliff. 

“Isn't that right Daisuke?” A nudge to his side made Daisuke choke on his drink, causing him to cough into his hand as he turned to Ken. 

“W-w-what was that? I didn't hear a word you said.” 

Ken sighed, rolling his eyes as Takeru and Iori chucked at Daisuke's blunt words. “I was saying that our neighbors loved the black sesame buns you made them so much they offered to pay you for more.” 

Daisuke nodded, a grin popping on his face. “Oh yeah! Namikawa-san even asked me if I could make a couple hundred for her birthday next week. I told her it was no big since a batch of 24 takes only about 30 minutes. It's such a simple recipe that even Taichi sempai could do it.” 

They all laughed at the reminder that Taichi could barely make ramen on a good day. Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, pointing his drink to the kitchen. “Just wait until the ham is ready, then you can really experience those buns at work.” 

“How much longer Daisuke?” Ken leaned his body into Daisuke's as he watched Daisuke pull out his phone to check the time. He smiled as he felt Daisuke's arm wrap around him, the warmth so delicious against his chilled body. 

Tilting his head side to side Daisuke hummed. “About twenty more minutes. The bread should be done when the ham does so we'll get to eat soon.” 

Iori clapped his hands gentle, obvious excited. “I can't wait to dig in. You know I'm still surprised that you learned how to cook within a couple months Daisuke-kun. You make my mother jealous with your cream buns.” 

Daisuke rubbed his head, sheepish. He definitely couldn't tell everyone the only reason he learned to cook (besides his future ramen empire) was to make sure Ken ate well while he focused on school. His boyfriend was such a hard worker that sometimes he forgot to eat, a habit he had from his time as the Digimon Kaiser. Daisuke had fixed that habit for the most part but there were moments where Ken was just in the mood to keep working. “I'm just ok at it. If anyone is amazing, it's Ken. He made an amazing house miniature in three hours.” 

Ken blushed as Daisuke scrolled through his phone to show off the pictures he had taken. He turned to Takeru and Iori, a hand on his cheek. “It was just a small project for class, nothing big.” 

Daisuke gaped at Ken, “Nothing big? Babe you made a two story house with three bedrooms, two bath, a study, and an open living room and kitchen. Your professor asked to keep it to show off to his other classes. Small project my ass.” 

Takeru snorted. “He's right Ken, that looks so cool. Next time you make another call me, I'd love to try my hand at it.” 

Ken smiled. “Sure Takeru-kun. Daisuke I think you should go check on the ham now since I think Miyako-san looks a little hungry.” 

A little hungry was a nice description for the drooling girl, her hands on her stomach as she moaned about the beautiful smell of meat and how she could eat seven cows right now. Daisuke shuddered and pressed a kiss to Ken's temple as he went to the kitchen, throwing his soda can into the recycle bin. The bread looked delicious with just a hint of golden brown so it went on the stove to cool while Daisuke checked the ham's temperature with a thermometer. It was just shy of being ready so he pulled it out and wrapped it in tin foil, just so the heat alone would finish cooking the meat. 

“It is ready yet?” Ken peeked his head into the kitchen as Daisuke reached up into a cabinet for plates. He chuckled as Daisuke flinched from his sudden entrance. “Should I let everyone know?” 

Daisuke pouted, taking this chance to wrap Ken in his arms. “Gimme a chance to recharge. I haven't had my daily dose of Ken-chan.” 

Ken rolled his eyes but leaned up to meet Daisuke in a gentle kiss. Ken loved the way Daisuke's arm made him feel so safe and loved, even as he felt a hand sneak down to touch his ass. “Ok you better stop there before someone comes in. I don't need a repeat of my birthday.” 

Daisuke snickered but moved his hand back up to Ken's waist. “Sure sure.” Daisuke pressed a kiss against Ken's temple before taking in a deep breath. He hadn't been lying when he said he needed a recharge. Ken had been out shopping all day and Daisuke had missed him so much. A couple minutes passed and then Daisuke released Ken, winking at him. 

“Go ahead and call everyone while I grab the food. Can you set the table please?” 

Ken nodded and went back into the living room, Daisuke sighing in happiness as he turned back to the food. He glanced down at the box in his pocket before shaking his head. He could wait one more day to propose, as he glanced at the loud noise coming towards the kitchen. He definitely didn't need his friends teasing him about not making his proposal romantic. He had to make everything perfect for his future fiancee.


End file.
